


Something Deeper, Part I

by CaiyaAmatista



Series: Something Deeper [1]
Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: Aquariums, Attraction, Cleveland, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, First Meetings, Flashbacks, Flirting, Gills, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Lashing Out, Marine Veterinarian, One-Sided Attraction, Pain, Psychological Trauma, Rejection, Short Story, Slow Burn, Superheroes, Torture, Trauma, Trust Issues, Unhappy Ending, stuck in Ohio
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-29 16:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20084920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaiyaAmatista/pseuds/CaiyaAmatista
Summary: When banished to Sandusky as punishment for his atrocious acts, Kevin--better known as The Deep--is having a difficult time adjusting to life in what he perceives as a dull town.  During a PR trip to the Greater Cleveland Aquarium, however, he unexpectedly crosses paths with an intelligent and attractive marine veterinarian, and her perception of him bothers him more than he wants to admit.  Still, it's hard to ignore when you feel a genuine connection to someone for the first time in your life....





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I don't condone the actions of The Deep towards Starlight, or the other women he violated. At all. However, as I watched the last two episodes in season one of "The Boys," I decided to explore this idea. I don't consider this a redemption piece, but some may take it that way, and I just want to give fair warning before anyone reads it. Thank you. 
> 
> Only posting the prologue for now, just to see if this generates any interest so far.

He shouldn’t have come here tonight. Shouldn’t have gotten in his car, shouldn’t have left Sandusky, sure as hell shouldn’t have wound up in this sleepy suburb of Cleveland.

Shouldn’t have gotten out of his car to stand in the shadows of the trees behind her house… 

Through the sliding glass door, Kevin drew in a breath as she came into her kitchen, knowing he was well concealed from view. And fuck: she was even more beautiful than the last time he’d seen her. Those carefree blonde curls were down now, framing her face in a way he hadn’t seen before, and her loose fitting shirt and cargo shorts could hardly disguise the lithe figure she possessed underneath.

Erin, his mind whispered longingly as she rinsed off her plate at the sink…

…and then his jaw clenched when _he_ followed her into the kitchen, two glasses of wine in his hands.

_Fuck_, he thought, watching as she turned to him, accepting the glass he held out to her with a smile. Seeing them share a few words before clinking their glasses together, taking a drink, her head tilting back as he lowered his lips to hers. It only made sense that she’d be dating someone who was essentially Mr. Perfect. With his blonde hair, sturdy build, and eyes that were no doubt a fucking dazzling shade of blue, he could potentially give Homelander a run for his money in terms of all-American looks. 

And the happiness that was evident in her features as she leaned back against the counter, completely engrossed in whatever conversation she was having with him…

Sighing through his nose, Kevin’s eyes remained on her, the memories of the past week washing over him, whether he wanted them to or not. 

** _TBC..._ **


	2. UPDATE FROM AUTHOR

To my readers: I appreciate those of you who continue to comment that you are looking forward to this story continuing.

What I do NOT appreciate is those who have reached out and harshly harassed me over the lack of updates. Full STOP. It pisses me off, and does not encourage me to continue writing. I've had enough upheaval in my life recently to warrant my attention being needed elsewhere, and when I'm ready to continue this story, I will.

Don't like it, feel free to stop following me.

~CaiyaAmatista


End file.
